


It takes three, baby

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diamond Prompt, Happy Ending, Hunk/Lance/Pidge (Temporary Pairing), Minor Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, Pregnant Sex, mention of parental death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance grew up knowing he was lucky- two soulmate marks meant he'd have two people to love and be loved by, forever.That all changed when he presented and became nothing more than glorified government property. Sure, he had plenty of freedom and free housing... but he was reduced to a human sperm bank for most people he met.





	It takes three, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> This is from Diamond's ides:  
> What if there was a world where it took Three to reproduce.  
> When it comes to Omegas getting pregnant they need a specialized fluid from the two different types of Alphas in the world.  
> The two Alphas are known as Alpha Theta and Alpha Sigma. (I didn't want to take out Gammas and Deltas, so here ya go!) Fertilization of the Omega’s egg requires DNA from both alphas. Unlike a beta whose sperm has a complete set of genetic code to get a beta female pregnant, alphas and omegas require a secondary code in order for fertilization to take place.  
> They are typically revered among the alphas/omegas. Because without them, their second gender would go extinct.
> 
> Also, a big thanks to Vix for fixing my teleporting humans.

Lance hated his life.

He looked down at his soul marks, the four letters that would never matter for him.

It didn’t matter that he was destined for two people in this world.

Nothing about his life mattered once he presented.

He rarely saw his family outside of the small screen on his computer for his nightly Skype calls — though lately, fewer faces had been appearing as they all settled down with their own families. They tried to not be too showy about it. Everyone knew Lance’s heart broke a little more with each person who got to live his dream.

Well, he had part of his dream — lots of kids.

Not that he was around them. The nice families sent him updates and asked him back for future litters. The mean ones… he shook the thought away.

It wasn’t really worth it to dwell on. He was an Alpha Sigma, after all. Taken care of for life by the government as long as he kept up his part of the system — accepting at least eight contracts per year in return for a place to live, food to eat, and a place to “retire” when he was deemed too old for this life.

Whenever people saw his soul marks during his younger years, he was told that he was lucky. He would be in the hearts of two people forever. He got used to people reminding him how rare and wonderful he was.

Then he presented. His first rut was not a surprise. He had shown all the signs of an Alpha beforehand. Being an Alpha _Sigma_ had been the shock.

Now, people remind him he’s rare and wonderful for a different reason. This time it didn’t make him smile. At first, he had been excited. He was going to make dreams come true for people, and then he’d find his soulmates, and they’d be proud of him each time he got the calls.

Then he got to know more and more Alpha Sigmas, and by the time he turned twenty-one, he had no hope of a happy soul bond. The few who had found their soul mates had bad stories — though most never did find them.

How could you find your soulmate if you aren’t allowed to use names?

No. To his charges, he was supposed to be simply, only, _Sigma._ And they would be _Omega_ and _Alpha,_ not Theta… Lance was to show respect in whatever room they let him enter. Always deferring to the Omega’s  _true Alpha._

He rubbed harder at the marks as if they’d go away. Not that it mattered. He would always know it said KK and TS.

Lance’s phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. It was his work phone and the number was unknown so he put on his best customer service voice. “Hello, Kolivan’s Cubs, how can I—”

He was cut off by a voice. _“Uh, yeah, is this our, or, um, the Sigma?”_

Lance cringed, happy they couldn’t see his reaction. “Yup, that’s me.”

_“Oh, okay, uh… Kolivan wasn’t too great with the explanation, so I wasn’t exactly sure—”_

Lance could hear someone in the background growling. “Yeah, I’ve tried to get him to hire someone else to handle it… but anyways. Are you calling to schedule a scenting or a heat?”

_“H-heat. We, uh, ran out of time for the scent meeting. Fingers crossed though, right?”_

“So you need me immediately?”

_“Yeah, Kolivan said it was unusual but it couldn’t hurt to ask?”_

He’d have to talk to Kolivan about this. He checked his schedule and found he had a few days free still. He guessed Kolivan already knew that though. “Okay, yeah. Text the address to me.”

The man thanked him profusely and hung up, the text coming through seconds after. He shot off a text to Kolivan, letting him know he needed an escort because of the growling in the background. He had never been in a situation where the escorts needed to step in, but the presence was enough to calm him when a client seemed more on the feral side.

At least the mate seemed nice.

He fixed up his overnight bag and waited for someone to come to pick him up. That was the other benefit to using the escort — no need to drive. The escorts were usually Alpha Thetas, but there were a few “retired” Sigmas in there too.

When his ride pulled up, Lance headed outside. He groaned when Sendak stepped out of the car. He preferred Ulaz or Thace the most, even Lotor and his not-so-subtle flirting was better than Sendak.

Sendak wasn’t exactly bad, per se, he was just really… strange.

Lance plastered on his fake smile. “Sendak! Nice to see you!”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure is it, Mister McClain.”

Lance shook his head but got into the car.

“What have you called me in for?”

Right to the point it seemed. “Well, I have an emergency assignment, and the mate was growling in the background.”

Sendak hummed. “Possessive mate, I’ll check the area before you go in, then.”

“No, it’s okay—”

“I insist, Mister McClain.”

“I’ve told you to call me Lance.”

It wasn’t a long drive, to which Lance was grateful. Sendak wasn’t exactly great company. Soon enough, they were pulling up to a small house. Sendak ordered Lance to stay in the car while he checked the perimeter. It was like he was dealing with a murder suspect instead of a grumpy mate.

Lance propped his head in his hand as he watched Sendak canvas the area. At last, Sendak fetched Lance from the car and led him to the house, going over the entrances and where he would like to be for the heat. Which, greeeat, Sendak would be close enough to hear them have sex.

Sendak pressed Lance behind him before knocking on the door, his large frame mostly blocking Lance from view. The door opened and the same nervous voice from before floated over Sendak’s shoulder.

“Uh, hi, you… did not sound this big on the phone.”

Sendak let out a warning growl.

“No, I mean, it’s fine. I’m not. I mean, look at me.”

“Just show us where to go.”

“You’re not the same voice from the phone.”

Lance peaked out from behind Sendak. “No, that would be me.”

The man visibly relaxed. “Good, I mean. No offense, man—”

Sendak put up a hand to stop the babbling. “Just show me the area.”

There wasn’t much to see, which made Sendak happy. “Okay. This will do. Mister Sigma, I will be right here when you are ready to go.”

Lance shook his head as Sendak sat on the couch, back ramrod straight. His size made it almost look like a loveseat. The client looked between the other two a few times before giving Lance a nervous smile.

“Lead the way,” Lance said, trying to look as confident and relaxed as possible in order to lighten the mood.

The alpha nodded, his nervous fretting and kind eyes in contrast to his bulky frame and giant hands. “The nest is over here.” He walked over to gently knock on a closed door, opening it enough to let the person inside get a good view.

A very short blanket blob shuffled out of the door, missing Lance and eyes landing on Sendak. The blanket came to an abrupt halt.

“No.”

The man grabbed the bundle before it could disappear back into the room. “Babe, just come on and meet our nice Sigma.”

Sendak went to explain his purpose but was cut off with a snarl from the tiny blanket mass. Lance burst into laughter at the look on Sendak’s face. Not many people bothered to challenge him — much less an Omega who probably came up to his waist.

The sound drew the Omega’s attention. Lance was smiling as they looked him up and down before turning back to the Alpha. “That one.”

The Omega disappeared back into the room. “Uh, I guess that’s it. Come on in when you’re ready. There are food and drinks on the table.”

Sendak blinked a few times before turning to Lance who had already made his way over to a plate of delicious smelling bread. “Sir, I do not believe you should eat that.”

“But… it’s garlic knots.”

“And they could be poisoned, sir. I suggest you only eat and drink what you brought.”

Lance looked between the knot and Sendak. “But—”

“Sir, I’m only here to protect you.”

“Well, now we know it wasn’t a threatened Alpha, so you can relax.”

Sendak frowned at him. “Are you suggesting I not do my job?”

Lance sighed and put down the garlic knot, figuring he could grab one on the way out if they were nice enough. “No, I’m not.”

Lance walked down the hall, heading to the door that the Alpha had opened before. He knocked and was quickly let in. The Alpha was hovering around the nest, nervous as he rearranged everything.

“I take it this is your first time hiring a Sigma?”

He nodded.

“Okay. So then it’s pretty simple. I’m here for as long as you want me. You are in control of everything, as long as you understand I have the right to say No too.”

There was another snarl from the nest. “Of fucking _course_ you have the right to say no.”

The Alpha grimaced. “I’m sorry, she’s a little… grumpy… during heats.”

Another snarl from the nest had the big alpha cringing.

Lance stepped forward and patted his shoulder. “No worries, I’ve dealt with worse. So, two knots usually ensures the pregnancy, so that’s the minimum I normally recommend. I also have some towels with my scent should you need them or want them.”

The Omega stuck a hand out and Lance placed the bag he brought in her hand.

“If you end up needing more through the pregnancy, feel free to call the number you reached me on before and we can set up a meeting. Not every omega needs it, but some find it helps with the pregnancy, birth nest, and the early days once the pup is born.”

The Alpha nodded.

“Any other questions?”

“Can, uh, can we have your name at least?”

Lance winced. He really wasn’t supposed to but he rarely turned anyone down who asked. “It’s Lance.”

The Alpha relaxed. “I’m Hunk, and that’s Pidge.”

Lance nodded, watching the Omega — Pidge — work the towels he brought into the nest and ditching the blankets finally. It was good to see she was a little more relaxed. “Have the waves started yet?”

“Nope. She’ll mellow out when they do.”

Lance nodded and sat on the floor, pulling out a meal bar and starting to eat it.

“Not a garlic fan?”

“Oh no! I love garlic knots. It’s just Sendak is a bit… cautious… when he’s called in.”

They talked for a few minutes more before Pidge called them into the nest. Hunk hesitated in climbing in at the same time. Pidge immediately climbed onto his lap and buried her nose in his neck. She was still wearing a dress and Lance wondered if it would stay on the whole time. Some mates were careful like that, but it was odd with a couple who was so easy at welcoming him into the early heats.

Hunk let her arrange his limbs until she was comfortable, looking up at Lance once she settled in. “She’ll nap for a little now.”

Lance nodded, feeling a little out of place. Normally, he’d be called in once it started, then he’d do his job and leave. Seeing the peaceful moments and the early stages of the heat was a rare treat. It’s these moments that were usually reserved just for mates. He could see Pidge’s soul mark — HG. He rubbed his own absently, drawing Hunk’s attention to it.

“Have you met yet?”

Lance tensed and hid his wrist. “No. And we probably won’t.”

Hunk frowned, but dropped the subject, shifting Pidge in his hold, revealing the KG on his wrist. Lance wanted to question it, but considering he had no intention of revealing anything about his letters, he let it go.

It was a tense half hour until she woke up, Lance awkwardly avoiding looking at them for too long. The gentle way Hunk held her made Lance’s heart ache for that kind of love.

Upon waking, Pidge immediately crawled over to Lance, shoving her nose against his neck just like she had with Hunk and humming her approval. “I want food.”

Hunk went to grab some of the fruit from the bedside table, but she shook her head and pointed to the door. “Bread.”

Hunk just nodded and walked out after kissing her temple. She turned to Lance and started to undress him, tucking his shirt into the nest. When she reached for his pants, he stopped her. “Don’t you want Hunk back in here for—”

“Nope. I need you to knot me now,” she said, voice focused and no-nonsense.

Lance raised an eyebrow at that. “But—”

Pidge cut him off with a kiss, pulling back when Lance tensed. “Oh, am I not supposed to?”

“No, it’s fine, just surprised.”

Pidge laughed and wiggled until she was straddling his lap, leaning in slower for a kiss. Lance placed his hands on her hips as their lips explored one another’s, gently guiding her to rock against him.

“So now can I finally take your pants off?”

Lance laughed. “Yeah, go for it.”

Pidge had Lance naked in no time, climbing back into his lap and kissing him one final time before positioning him and sinking down. There was a knock on the door and Pidge let out a warning growl.

“Babe? It’s just me.”

She growled again and smirked when she felt Lance’s cock jump at the sound. “You can come in if you apologize.”

Hunk slid into the room. “Lance? I’m sorry for asking about your soul mark.”

Lance nodded, and Pidge looked over her shoulder. “Get in here.”

Hunk smiled and climbed into the nest offering up pieces of bread to Pidge as she rolled her hips against Lance. He had a gentle hold on her hips again, focusing on his job.

“Can I take this off now?” Pidge was looking at Hunk, a slight whine in her voice.

“Babe, you were the one that wanted to keep it on until you met him.”

“Oh," she seemed puzzled by that, pausing for a moment to think it over. "So I can take it off?”

Hunk laughed and nodded, offering her another piece of bread. She pulled off her dress before taking it from him.

“You want a piece, Lance?”

Lance nodded, grabbing the bread and taking a bite. Pidge seemed happy to slowly ride Lance as they both enjoyed the bread Hunk brought in. He could smell that she was fully in heat, but she didn’t seem in a rush for his knot yet.

It had probably been one of his favorite jobs so far. Hunk seemed happy to let Pidge take her time, occasionally sliding behind her and taking control of the speed. He had Lance on edge each time, his knot starting to fill before Hunk would slow the speed down with a wicked grin.

Hunk was worse with Pidge, barely letting her relax between teasing. He was sucking on her bond mark while he played with her clit, stroking up and down quickly, stopping as soon as Lance could feel her shaking. The next time, he would knead her breasts, rolling her nipples in his large finger as she keened. He kept switching between the actions, causing Pidge to whine as he kept denying her release.

“Hunk. I fucking _swear to Turing_ I will end you if you don’t—”

He chuckled and kissed her bond mark. “Okay, this time I won’t stop.”

Lance was on the edge just as fast as Pidge, knot locking them together as soon as she started to curse out her orgasm, the combination of the feeling of her body clenching and the love on Hunk’s face tipping him over easily. He always was a romantic guy.

“Holy crow.”

Hunk laughed and gently arranged Pidge against Lance, letting the other Alpha hold her as she drifted off to sleep again, fighting to cling on to consciousness.

“Rub the back of her neck a bit, she’ll fall asleep quickly then.”

There was a grumble from against Lance’s chest, but it soon quieted as Lance followed Hunk’s directions.

Hunk smiled at them. “She’s grumpy about how much she loves cuddles. She’s like this most of her heat, so there will be lots of cuddles.”

“I noticed that, and that sounds good.”

“Need anything?”

Lance shook his head, gently rubbing Pidge’s back, bringing a purr from her.

“She must really trust you. I’m going to go check on big and scary, see if he wants to crash here or what.”

Lance laughed, soothing Pidge after when she grumbled. “Call him that to his face, I dare you.”

Hunk shook his head and slipped out the door, their voices barely audible from the living room. Lance was nodding off by the time Hunk returned, climbing in next to them and pulling a blanket over all of them.

True to Hunk’s word, Pidge was basically just passed between them, falling asleep each time she was knotted. It was one of the least stressful heats he had ever attended. Sendak had paced around a bit, checking the perimeter every few hours and using the backyard as a place to workout, happily borrowing the shower when he came back in. Hunk would make more food each time Lance was holding onto Pidge, trusting the other Alpha to care for his mate.

When Pidge’s heat finally abated, they saw Lance off with hugs, smiles, and a bag of garlic knots for the road. Sendak had voiced his deep concern for the bag and suggested destroying it. Lance promised he would, even though he knew it was a lie.

He wasn’t too surprised when he got the call a few weeks after that said his emergency heat had reported a successful pregnancy.

He was even less surprised when Hunk called him in the middle of the night about a week after that begging for a scented towel. Lance promised to bring one over the next day.

As he was dropping off the towel, his wrist started to burn. He looked down and saw his worst nightmare coming true.

His letters were changing — no longer TS and KK.

The S was fading into a K.

His soul mates had found each other and gotten married.

Lance wasn’t sure what happened after that, but he woke up in a nest between Hunk and Pidge with a huge headache. He went to check his wrist — he had to see it for sure. Just as he was finishing unwrapping, a hand stopped him.

“Lance, I don’t think you should. At least, not yet.”

“What?”

“You need to eat and drink,” he paused,  “and probably talk to Kolivan.”

Lance nodded, leaving on the gauze they had taped to him. “I’ll call him now.”

“Uh, no need? He’s in the guest room.”

“Oh quiznak.”

Lance went to get up but was yanked back by Pidge, who let off a little growl.

“I’ll go get him… she’s… probably not going to let you up.” Hunk clambered out of the bed and slipped from the room.

Lance nodded. “Pidge?”

Her grip tightened, so he tried gently shaking her awake. She glared at him for a moment before fully realizing her surroundings and sitting up with a jolt.

“Lance, you’re awake!”

“Yeah, and my head _really_ hurts so please don’t yell.”

She hit his arm. “You  _ass!_ I was so worried!”

Lance rubbed his temples. “Not helping.”

Kolivan cleared his throat in the doorway. “Mister McClain, glad to see you awake.”

“Uh, yeah,” Lance whispered, blushing.

“I trust you feel safe here?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Kolivan nodded. “I expect a call should you need to cancel upcoming appointments. You have my sympathies.”

Lance couldn’t even respond before Kolivan was walking away. Hunk later informed him that as soon as they contacted the main number, Kolivan showed up to try to take him home. However, Pidge had growled and threatened him until he conceded to stay until Lance woke up. Hunk said his reasoning was  _it is better to not argue with a pregnant omega, they will always win._

Hunk scratched the back of his neck. “Well, he’s… cheerful?”

Lance laughed, then clutched his head, Hunk rushing in with a water bottle and painkillers. “Easy there. Here, take these. I’ll go get food.”

“I’m fine, I’ll be out of your hair in a few.”

Hunk just kept walking and headed to the kitchen.

Pidge growled at Lance. “No, you’re not leaving until I know you’re safe.”

“I’m plenty safe.”

Hunk made a noise from the doorway as he brought back something that smelled mouth-watering. “I’m not so sure, man. You basically went catatonic when the letters changed. You cried yourself to sleep and you were out for, like, a day. We wrapped your wrist to be safe... make sure you didn't go back into that before we got you fed and stuff.”

“Oh.”

Pidge hit his arm again.

 _“Ow._ Stop it, you little gremlin!”

Hunk laughed at that. “Listen, she’s already adopted you as part of our pack, so you really can’t argue.”

Pidge mumbled, “S’not my fault my omega got attached.”

Lance blushed at that. “Okay, if I’m not causing any problems.”

Hunk sat down and handed him a slice of pizza. “We were planning on asking you to be our friend anyways — this just... sped up the process.”

Lance smiled. “I’d like that.”

Lance stayed there for a couple days until he recovered, promising to keep in touch after that. They set up weekly dinners, and Pidge sent him random memes each morning. Hunk bought him a thick bracelet so he didn’t have to look at his wrist on accident. It was nice to have actual friends again.

Lance got back into his job without much thought. He had just met with his newest clients. The omega was around his age and spent the whole time scowling at the fact that Lance couldn’t tell him his name. The Alpha of the pair was shy, letting his omega make the decision on if Lance was the right fit.

He got the call to set up an appointment before he got home from the cafe.

“Hey Hunk, buddy, I gotta reschedule next week’s dinner. I gotta work.”

_“Okay, you coming with next month for the scan?”_

“Yeah, of course, as long as you want me there.”

_“We wouldn’t have it any other way, man.”_

Lance smiled at the thought. They really did treat him like family. Even Pidge’s brother Matt had welcomed him into their lives, happily showing off his new robotics projects when Lance came over for dinner.

He got himself ready for the grumpy omega’s heat, packing enough food to last the whole time. They had requested he be available from the last day of pre-heat, with scented items, through to clean-up. The other Sigma’s always joked about that being the _Stage Five Clinger_ package.

Lance never minded, though. To him, it was relaxing to be part of the whole process.

Lance stripped his bed and tossed the sheets and pillowcase into a bag. He had extras just for this purpose — simple, cheap items Kolivan made sure he kept for passing along. For all that Kolivan was stoic and to the point, he understood the business well and took care of his employees.

Lance had been part of Kolivan’s company for most of his life as a Sigma-for-Hire. At first, he worked for the government and it was… rough. He learned quickly that most couples who went to the government had been denied by private companies.

No matter who arranged it, the Sigma’s were free of cost, so the government cases tended to be the ones that got you hurt. The ones that didn’t pass the strict private company background checks for whatever reason. Luckily, Kolivan found him after one couple had refused to let him eat for the three days he was in their nest. They had insisted he only drink their special smoothies (that had been packed with rumored aphrodisiacs and tasted horrible).

When he was getting his check-up after, Kolivan showed up and took him under his care. He counted his lucky stars that it was the worst that had ever happened to him. A few days of crap food was nothing compared to some of the scars his fellow sigmas bore.

He still packed his safety kit each time, just in case. Now, he also had some food from Hunk each assignment as well. The Alpha took his job as Lance’s best friend seriously, baking garlic knots fresh each time.

Lance checked over his supplies one last time — shower stuff, safety kit, face masks, scented items, and clean clothes. He headed out with a text to Hunk letting him know where he was going — a habit his mother had insisted upon after she met Hunk through skype.

He pulled up to what he would say was the house of his dreams growing up. Everything about it was warm and welcoming. The plants in the front yard, the spacious backyard… It was almost exactly how he would design everything, though he’d pick more blue flowers and add a splash of variety with all the red.

The Alpha was at the door before he knocked, apparently waiting for him to arrive.

“Hello, come on in.” He was just as broad-shouldered and friendly as Lance remembered, the white forelock looking oddly charming in the otherwise jet black hair.

The house on the inside was just as cozy looking as it seemed from the front. Lance couldn’t help smiling as he looked around.

“We have some space set up that you can go to if you would like. I’ll show you that room first. Then we can get you settled in, washed up, and head to the nest.”

Lance was shocked to have his own space. Especially once he saw it. It was a king bed and an attached bathroom — and it was a nice soft blue, his favorite color.

The Alpha was hovering in the doorway after he showed Lance in. “This is normally our guest room. We had it de-scented for this though. I know it can be stressful to be tossed into new places all the time, especially when the scents are overpoweringly  _not yours._ We won’t come in here until after you’ve left, so consider it your safe space.”

Lance nodded, determined to hold back tears. “Yes, thank you, for this.”

The alpha waved his hand, blushing. “My twin brother presented as a Sigma too. I, uh, asked him how to make this a positive experience for you.”

Lance smiled. “I don’t think I work with him. I’d remember anyone who looked as good as you hanging around.”

The alpha blushed. “Uh, no. He’s out on the East Coast. Works with a company called the Project Kuron. He recommended Kolivan though, said he’s got one of the best reputations around.”

Lance smiled. “Yeah. Kolivan is a retired Sigma. He worked in the Government sector most of his career.”

The alpha cringed. “Well, I’ll let you get all washed up. Ke-um, my omega… or our omega I guess… prefers a very natural nest, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. I rarely use scented soaps anyways. Especially when working.” Lance pulled out the bag of linens. “Here, before I forget.”

The alpha smiled and hugged the bag. “The nest is right across the hall, knock when you’re ready, there’s a robe in there if you don’t feel like getting dressed up.”

He turned around and walked to the door sitting almost even with Lance’s, quietly knocking before slipping inside.

Lance washed up pretty fast. Even though he was clean coming in, an extra shower never hurt anyone. The robe was pure heaven. He might have to ask where they got it because he needed about twenty of them. He could live in this thing.

After enjoying the fabric for a moment, he grabbed his food and headed into the nesting room. He briefly considered his safety kit but determined that his phone would be enough.

When he entered the room he noticed their scents worked incredibly well together, more so than usual. A Sigma’s scent was meant to blend well with anything. He figured it was nature’s way of making up for the whole soulmate part of the genetic lottery. Still, this had something a touch extra to it.

The Omega had made a huge nest. It was obviously made for all three of them, something that didn’t occur to most people who hired Sigmas.

Lance set his things down and waited to be invited in, enjoying a bottle of water. The omega was still asleep so Lance sat and talked with the alpha for a bit.

“This will probably be the only time he sleeps. His heats are always a bit intense. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.”

“I don’t mind. Most people are a bit shy about the specifics of their cycles.”

Lance had always found that curious. People could talk to him about what kinks and fetishes they wanted, but a simple thing like how their waves felt would cause clients to clam up against any further discussion. He had learned to not ask and just go with it.

“Well, if it gets to be too much for you, the room is there for you.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I’ve mostly gotten it down to an art, getting him through his heats. Don’t be shocked if you come back to toys everywhere though.”

Lance choked on his water.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Lance gave a thumbs up and coughed a few times. “Fine, just… not expecting that kind of thing with how shy you were at the first meeting.”

The alpha blushed. “Yeah. Well, you would too if you saw—”

“Shiro, shut up. You can flirt later, I’m tired.”

Lance smiled at the grumpy omega. “I guess that settles the name thing, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry. I know you’re not supposed to—”

Lance shrugged. “It’s more of a _remember your place_ rule than anything.” Lance growled out before he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. Ignore that.”

“No, I get it, Sven gets the same way about his company’s rules. So you don’t mind sharing your name?”

“Lance.”

“Keith’s going to be really grumpy that you wouldn’t tell him before.”

Lance laughed. “Well, if he had asked instead of just being a grumpy little mullet about it, I would have.”

“S’not a mullet,” the sleepy omega grumbled.

“It is. But you pull it off somehow.”

Shiro just laughed as one of Keith’s hands wiggled out of the sheet he was wrapped in just enough to flip Lance off. “Get in here.”

Lance shook his head and climbed into the nest, careful to not disturb the couple. Shiro was sitting with Keith’s head on his lap, gently playing with his hair. For once, he didn’t want to turn away from the soft moment.

Shiro reached out and pulled Lance into his other side, wiggling around until they were all comfortable. Lance had barely gotten settled when Keith started to stir.

“Shiro.”

“Yeah?”

“Need you.”

Shiro laughed and looked down. “You’ll have to get out of the sheet first, babe. Plus, I think Lance might want—”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “No. He said I had a mullet.”

Lance laughed, shooting Keith a wink with finger guns. “I _also_ said it works for you. Just like me! I’m here for whatever you need, and if you want Hercules here to handle your first wave, that’s perfectly fine. I aim to please”

Shiro blushed at that, Keith still glaring. “No, I wanna see if he’s all talk.”

Shiro chuckled. “You’ll still need to get out of the sheet.”

Keith thought it over before starting to wiggle his way free of the sheet, tossing it over the edge of the nest as soon as he was done. “Wanna kiss you while he fucks me.”

“That can be arranged.” Shiro smiled as he pulled Keith towards him for a sweet short kiss.

Keith moved Shiro around as they kissed until he was settled against Shiro’s chest. Shiro had his legs crossed which made it easy for Lance to slide in behind Keith without kneeling on Shiro.

“Lance, hurry up.”

“Hmmm, I know you only want me for my body but—”

“Shiro, can we still have kids if I kill him?”

Lance gasped. _“Rude.”_

Shiro flicked Keith’s nose. “No killing.”

Keith grumbled something Lance couldn’t understand, making Shiro flick his nose again. Lance pulled off the robe, placing it next to Keith before climbing behind him. Only then did Lance let himself take a good look. He let his hands fall to the omega’s back, gently rubbing it before settling onto his knees and pulling Keith’s cheeks apart.

“Quiznak.” _Lance.exe has stopped working._

Shiro laughed. “He likes to be _prepared_ for his Alphas.”

Keith looked over his shoulder. _“Actually,_ Shiro just takes too long so I wear the plug to avoid him being a tease.”

Shiro flicked his nose again. “You love it when I get my fingers in you. _Especially_ since Allura taught us that little trick she added to the programming.”

Lance looked up at that, puzzled. Shiro caught his confusion and held out his right hand — his very shiny silver right hand. “Go on, touch it.”

Lance grabbed onto it but jumped as it started to vibrate. Shiro let out a deep laugh and reached to press it against the plug that was still in Keith, causing the omega to sag against Shiro, ass sticking up for Lance’s view. Shiro only pressed for a short time before he started to draw the plug out, Keith’s rim stretching as the flare grew.

Lance was stroking himself to the sight, wanting Shiro to hurry so he could take the plug’s place, but wanting this view to last as long as possible. When the plug finally pulled free, Keith clenched, offering a view that made Lance groan. Shiro dragged the plug up Keith’s ass, the slick trailing behind it.

He pulled it up and held it in front of Lance. “You should taste.”

Lance leaned forward, darting his tongue out. He rarely got to taste slick. The omegas he slept with were usually for work, and he typically had a Beta help him through his ruts. Keith tasted like cotton candy, the sweetness melting on his tongue and fading away quickly. Before he realized it, he had wrapped his lips around the plug and cleaned the slick off.

Shiro chuckled. “I think he enjoys that.”

Lance looked down and saw Keith’s look. His eyes were dark and sharp and the predatory smirk would normally have Lance ready to run. But this time, he didn’t feel trapped and over his head. He just wanted to wipe the smirk off Keith’s face.

So he pressed forward, steadily thrusting into Keith in one motion. Keith grabbed onto Shiro’s shoulder hard, quietly moaning at the feeling.

_“Finally.”_

“Your heat barely started, and you act like we made you wait a week,” Shiro chided.

Lance leaned forward. “You ready, mullet?”

“Do _not_ call me that while you’re inside me.”

Lance just laughed and looked up to Shiro, still wanting an answer. “Think he’s ready?”

Shiro smiled at him. “Nah, he’s being a bit bratty for it right now.”

Lance could feel Keith trying to move enough to get friction but not alert Shiro of it. “Mmm, I’m going to agree.”

Shiro looked down when Keith let out a little growl.

“I have been ready this whole time, asshole.”

Lance hummed, leaning back up and pulling almost all the way out. “Y’know, I think I prefer Lance.”

Keith glared back over his shoulder again. “Move and I’ll call you whatever you want.”

Lance smiled, getting a nod from Shiro before grabbing onto Keith’s hips and starting to thrust. Keith clung to Shiro who was kissing along his shoulders, lightly holding him up.

He could feel Keith already on edge, the tremors in his legs slowly putting more weight on Lance’s grip. Lance slid his hand forward, gripping Keith and stroking him until Keith covered his hand, whining against Shiro’s neck. Lance wasn’t far behind, Keith’s little whimpers and Shiro’s smile enough to have his knot forming for the first time.

Shiro helped shift them to a comfortable position to wait for Lance’s knot to go down, forcing both to drink water and take a few bites of food. The knot had barely deflated enough for Lance to start pulling out when Keith crawled over to Shiro, presenting himself for Shiro to fuck.

Lance soon found out that Shiro hadn’t been kidding when he said Keith wouldn’t really rest throughout his heat. Keith was insatiable, constantly needing something in him to be happy. Shiro had to bribe him to eat, drink, and shower.

Lance had gone to his temporary room for the first shower, giving them some privacy. But when he went to do the same for the second shower, Keith had refused to let go. Lance was pulled into the shower with them, exchanging kisses and helping wipe down Keith.

Shiro turned his attention to Lance after Keith was clean and rutting against Lance’s hip. Lance was too busy holding up Keith to realize Shiro was reaching to pull off his bracelet as he washed Lance’s body.

Lance pulled away too slow, his soul marks on display along with his broken heart.

Shiro froze and Keith barely looked up before grabbing Lance’s wrist and bringing it up to his face. Lance tried to pull back but Keith was too strong.

“What is this?”

Lance closed his eyes. “My soul marks.”

“Have they always been this?”

Lance shook his head. “No, but I’d rather not talk about it.”

Shiro made a noise of distress but Lance ignored it, grabbing his bracelet from Shiro along with the cloth he had been using, finishing cleaning himself before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. He ignored the looks the other two gave him as he wrapped himself in his robe and went to clean up the bottom of the nest a bit.

He could hear the murmurs from behind him but didn’t want to hear the same thing he’d been hearing since it happened. He really didn’t need their pity.

Maybe he’d take Lotor’s suggestion and tattoo over the marks.

When the sheet on the bottom was replaced, he turned to see Shiro and Keith staring at him again, that same look from the shower.

“Listen. I get it—”

“You don’t, though,” Keith growled out. “You don’t get it all. You just show up here right after I finally gave in to his Obaasan—”

_“Keith!”_

“What?”

Lance watched as Keith pulled away from Shiro, stomping the few steps between them. “I can’t believe it took _this_ to finally meet our other soulmate.”

Lance smiled, but he knew it looked more like a grimace. “You didn’t look close enough. It is KK and TK. No S for Shiro.”

Shiro let out a soft laugh. “But it used to say TS.”

Lance looked between them, Shiro finally smiling and Keith glaring at the bracelet on Lance’s wrist.

Shiro took a step forward, slowly reaching for the bracelet again. “It said TS until about two months ago, then it switched to TK.” 

It was a statement, not a question, but Lance still nodded.

Keith pulled Lance’s hand away from Shiro, directing his glare once more at the alpha. “Lance, meet Takashi Kogane, formerly Takashi Shirogane.”

Keith pulled the sleeve of his robe up, showing Lance where his wrist read TK LM. He held it up next to Lance’s KK TK.

“You’re our soulmate, Lance.”

Lance shook his head and pulled away, feet automatically carrying him to the door. “It… it can’t be.”

Shiro held up his metal wrist. “I wish I could help right now. We’ll have to call Obaasan. She has pictures from before the accident. We’ve been waiting for you.”

Keith crossed his arms, but before he could talk, Lance cut him off. “But you got married.”

They got  _married_ without him. They got married — _without_ him. That was proof enough for him. Now he’d be alone, knowing that his soulmates would be raising his little one, without him. He hated soul marks. Forget tattooing over it, he was going to burn the damn thing off.

Shiro blushed and looked to Keith, who snapped out. “Well,  _someone_ couldn’t let his darling  _Obaasan_ down. Heaven forbid I get a choice in whether or not I wait for  _all_ my soulmates.”

Shiro looked down. “I know, Keith, but—”

“I _know_ Shiro. I remember all the reasons I agreed.”

Lance was still frozen near the door, crying as his dreams dangled in front of him with a bitter reminder that it was something he’d never have. He was the outsider here. Lance was just about to turn and walk out as nothing he brought was irreplaceable. He would just call Kolivan and request no follow-ups on this assignment.

Maybe he could move.

To the west coast.

No need to figure out if Shiro’s twin was identical.

“Lance?” Shiro was calling, “Lance, what’s wrong?”

Lance took a deep breath. He could lie — just tell them it’s nothing. “What’s _wrong?”_ Or… not. “Hi, we’re your soulmates! We already got married and are planning a kid together… Our house is all set up, but y’know, happy to meet you!”

Shiro cringed.

“I’m just— I— I’m sorry.” Lance took a deep breath and looked away. “He should be pregnant now. I c-can’t stay.”

Keith climbed through the nest before Lance could run, grabbing onto him and pulling him inside, wrapping around him with the force of a pro wrestler. “If _anyone_ is leaving, it’s Shiro.”

“Keith—”

“No,” he pulled Lance closer, “we wouldn’t be in this boat if you could say  _no_ to your family. You can wait outside the nest.”

Lance gave up trying to get away, Shiro eventually settling on the floor, not daring to touch the nest. He looked as dejected as Lance felt.

“We  _are_ happy to meet you,” Keith insisted.

Lance snorted.

“What will it take for you to stay?” Shiro asked.

Lance closed his eyes, trying to close in on himself to stop the pain. “I don’t get why you _want_ me to.”

Shiro made a pained noise but didn’t say anything once Keith glared. “You’re our soul mate, Lance.”

“And? You two have already…” He tapped on Keith's ring.

Keith’s glare was still on Shiro. “Shiro. Go on and explain.”

Keith let Lance shift to face Shiro, still not willing to let go. Shiro explained how it was just his brother and himself left. His parents had passed away during the tsunami that cost him his arm when he was young. After that, his Obaasan had raised them… and with Sven being a Sigma and never getting his soul mark, Shiro was the one left to have kids.

He had met Keith when they were in college. Keith cut in that he had thought they were dating for a good month when Shiro finally  _worked up the courage to ask him out._ They had dated the rest of college, keeping an eye out for the third part of their soul bond.

Shiro explained how his Obaasan had been talking about how one of Sven’s clients had let her meet the child, and how she hoped to have a great-grandchild she could actually claim soon.

“Keith finally agreed shortly before my thirtieth birthday—”

“Seventh.”

Lance looked over, confused.

“Shiro’s only seven.”

“And a half.” Shiro had his arms crossed over his chest, pouting.

Keith snorted. “And that brought us to her insisting that a _proper omega birth_ couldn’t happen unless we were married.”

“And so we did it.”

Lance nodded. “Makes sense, a bond mark will help ease your pregnancy.”

Keith laughed at that. “No, not a _bonding,_ just a marriage.”

“What?”

Shiro sighed. “Yeah. Obaasan is still mad about that bit.”

“So, you _aren’t_ mated?”

Keith slid down the neck of his robe and Lance was surprised he hadn’t noticed before. There was no bite.

Shiro’s neck was just as unmarked.

“I couldn’t put off the  _wedding_ but the  _bonding..._ That wasn’t going to be rushed.”

Lance glanced over to Shiro who said, “I hadn’t thought of it, but when Keith pointed it out, I was all for it.”

Keith held out a hand and Shiro jumped into the nest without delay. Lance had relaxed enough that Keith didn’t think he’d run as soon as he let go, and Shiro needed the reassurance too. Lance was sandwiched between the other two, relaxing until Keith got too worked up from his heat to ignore.

Lance ended up staying the rest of the heat and agreeing to at least give dating a chance.

Shiro gifted Lance a onsie on their third date. It read “Loved by my Daddy, Papá, and Chichi!”  

Keith proposed on the sixth date, right before they found out they were having a little boy.

They joined in on a skype call when Keith was about halfway through his pregnancy. Lance’s family loved them both, Veronica teasing him relentlessly in Spanish, keeping a blush bright on his cheeks the whole time. Lance moved in the next day.

They had a formal ceremony planned for after the baby came, but they had a private wedding with a few computers set up to Skype in their families once they found out Lance wouldn’t be allowed in the delivery room if he wasn’t actually family. Lance insisted they didn’t need to redo it, happily taking Keith’s name surrounded by the people he loved, even if they couldn’t all be there in person.

Then came the final step for them — Lance introducing his best friends to Shiro and Keith. They were all headed to Pidge’s baby shower today. Lance had changed outfits approximately fifteen times, as Keith pointed out, and settled on the same outfit he always wore anyways.

Keith had already switched to borrowing Lance and Shiro’s clothes, refusing all the pregnancy clothing he came across.

Hunk had stared them both down, Pidge holding onto Lance’s arm beyond Shiro and Keith as they tried not to laugh. Everyone knew between the two of them, Pidge was the one you didn’t want to upset. Lance was dragged around by Pidge, getting to know the few family members he hadn’t met yet.

By halfway through the party, Hunk had warmed up to Shiro and Keith, approving of his newest friend’s choice. Pidge had latched onto Keith almost immediately after that, both grumbling about the lack of personal space people gave pregnant omegas, especially the touching.

“So, Pidge, what’s that?” Keith pointed to a table full of long rags and plastic bags.

She pulled him over. “It’s a tradition from Hunk’s family. They have this superstition that if a newborn is surrounded by a nest of scents from people who love them, they’ll have a successful life. So, in the last trimester, everyone who loves you gives you a strip for the nest, when they’re in a happy mood.”

Keith reached out and stroked the free cloths. There were a bunch of colors to pick from, all soft and perfectly sized to make a good nest for a baby. He could picture laying down his own little boy into such a nest in a few months.

Pidge grabbed a red strip and wrapped it around his neck. “There, let that soak up your scent a little.” She grabbed another and ran off.

Keith was gently touching the fabric when Lance walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Keith and feeling his stomach. “Pidge talked you into donating to the newborn’s nest?”

“No,” Keith laughed, “she just… put it on me and walked away.”

Lance lifted one of his hands to the fabric, humming. “I don’t know. I might have picked black for you.”

Keith looked over to Shiro who was bending over for Pidge to tie a cloth on him. “I’m pretty sure that’s Shiro’s color.”

“Both suit you.”

Keith scoffed and kissed his cheek, heading off to bug Shiro. Lance watched his found family all mix together and smiled. His life had changed so much in the eight months since he got that panicked call from Hunk. He had gone from a few close acquaintances to having best friends and two wonderful mates.

Keith and Shiro left the shower a little early, Lance sticking around to help with a few things like moving the furniture into the nursery.

When he got home, he opened the door to a strong scent of slick and arousal. Shiro smirked at Lance’s wide eyes. He had Keith sitting with his back to the door, head held still as Shiro thrust slowly into his mouth.

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Lance cocked an eyebrow. “Really now? Looks like you jumped right in without me.”

Keith huffed, ready to respond, but Shiro held him in place. Lance wasn’t too bothered, knowing how horny Keith had been since he hit the third trimester.

“Stay on that side.”

Lance nodded, staying behind the couch. Shiro released Keith and helped him shift so he was draped over the back of the couch, pulling Lance to him for a kiss. “Wanna suck you while Shiro gets me ready.”

Lance laughed. “Whatever you want.”

Shiro pulled down Keith’s boxers, kneeling behind Keith. He held Keith open, leaning in and licking from his balls up, circling his rim before barely dipping in and humming. “Lance, he tastes _amazing_ right now.”

“He always does.”

Shiro went back to licking Keith, stopping occasionally to nip at his skin, leaving it red and sensitive. Lance was moaning above him, it sounded like Keith was pulling out all of Lance’s favorite moves.

“Remember, Keith comes first.”

“Then hurry up,” Lance groaned out.

Shiro laughed, looking at Keith’s glowing skin. He had decorated most of his thighs and ass with little bites, slick dripping from his hole still. Shiro stood up, rubbing the slick onto himself before positioning at Keith’s entrance.

Keith stopped sucking on Lance while Shiro slid in, letting out a filthy moan before going back to mouthing at Lance’s knot. Lance treasured all the sounds they got from Keith. He was normally quiet, all whimpers and whines, but during pregnancy, Keith had found his voice and Shiro and Lance about died.

Keith still teased Shiro about the first time he moaned and Shiro’s knot popped.

Shiro waited until Keith relaxed, going back to licking at Lance’s tip before he picked up his slow pace. Shiro held his hips tight, doing his best to not force Keith too far down on Lance’s cock with his thrusts, but still fucking Keith the way he wanted.

Lance was gently running his fingers through Keith’s hair, offering praise and watching Shiro slide in and out. It was just a shame the couch blocked his view of Keith’s stomach. He loved seeing the bump that had formed — five months in and Keith was noticeably round.

Lance loved that this time, it would truly be his.

That thought alone had his alpha ready to cum. He pulled back, kneeling to kiss Keith for a bit. Shiro let go of Keith’s hips at that, bracing himself on the couch instead and letting his hips snap forward hard and fast, pulling back and pausing before thrusting forward again.

Keith was moaning into Lance’s mouth every time he was jolted forward. Shiro took his right hand off the couch, sliding it along Keith’s chest, letting it lightly vibrate along his nipples before caressing his bump and finally wrapping around his cock.

A few strokes with the gentle vibration had Keith cumming all over his stomach and the couch, Shiro following behind him and helping hold him up. Lance went to tuck himself away but Keith protested, having Lance stand again so he could finish him off. Lance didn’t last long, Keith barely taking Lance into his mouth before Lance was cumming.

Shiro carried Keith to the shower, Lance cleaning off the couch before slipping in with them and helping wash Keith before they all cuddled into bed together. 

* * *

When Pidge gave birth a few weeks later, Lance was one of the first people allowed to see the newborn — Lauren Colleen Garrett. Hunk had picked the first name as a way to honor Lance, the middle name to honor Pidge’s family, and the last name for his own.

Lance definitely did  _not_ turn into a sobbing mess when they finally told him.

Keith had spent a lot of time just holding the little girl in his arms quietly whenever they visited, gently shushing her and getting used to caring for a baby. Pidge was happy to have a break for a nap.

Hunk had gifted them a newborn nesting basket for their own baby shower. The families puzzled at the new tradition but happily walked around with the fabric when Hunk explained it.

Keith cried at the sight of everyone with awkwardly clashing strips of fleece hanging off them. Lance made sure to get a photo of everyone wearing their nesting materials for their son’s baby book.

The rest of Keith’s pregnancy sped by, making a nest for the baby the final week, even though they still hadn’t settled on a name for him. When they checked into the hospital, Keith still had a little trouble with them trying to keep Lance out, some of the nurses giving Lance dirty looks and gently informing Keith that he didn’t need to allow the Sigma access to his child.

Keith had snarled loud enough to scare a few of the nurses at that. Lance was his  _soulmate,_ not some anonymous knot he hung off of one heat.

Lance quieted him down before he could continue on the rant, which included how even if Lance _was_ an anonymous Sigma it should be allowed. He had heard it too many times already. Keith could try to change the laws around Sigmas later, but for now, it was time to meet their little one.

Keith was brought in for the surgery, Shiro and Lance holding his hands throughout. When the little wiggling boy was placed on Keith’s chest, Shiro cried.

“He looks like a Yorak.”

“Keith, _no.”_

Shiro was trying to not grimace. “I agree with Lance. We can pick something in the next few days. Wait until the drugs wear off...”

Keith pouted but let them persuade him to hold off on the naming.

They went through a bunch of names before they left the hospital, settling on Francisco Yuto Kogane.

Lance was finally happy. He still had to work — something Keith and Shiro never minded, as long as he was home for their cycles. He ended up getting an entire closet of robes once he accidentally let it slip to Shiro how much he loved them — one even got added to his work bag. Keith had finally stopped suffering through his heats — his body recognizing its second mate (though they still kept the toys).

Lance found out that Sven was _definitely_ Shiro’s identical twin when he came in to meet the baby. They talked a bit about being Sigmas and Sven gave Lance a new outlook on his job — the moments he got to see that the rest of the world wasn’t allowed to.

Shiro got to finally get his Obaasan off his back about family, and she thought that Frankie was the cutest little boy she had ever seen.

And Keith continued to deny ever suggesting Yorak.

Lance loved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
